Good Friends Vs Best Friends
by KDM-375
Summary: Oc x Various. Hokkaido is going to teach them the meaning of friendship through simple gestures, crazy actions, or getting on the ride itself. Heck, even they'll teach her what a best friend truly is... If they don't get arrested or die first that is. Story by KC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters. Hokkaido/Yuki Honda is a character I made. Please inform me if I've made a grammar mistake or of the sorts. Enjoy.**

 **Good friends: Hand you your shoe when you lose it.**

 **Best friends: Grab your shoe, and run around the room, yelling, "Haha, loser!"**

 **(Victim: Iceland)**

"Hey, Sweden, can you pass me my shoe?" Iceland asked his friend.

Sweden looked around at where he sat and found Iceland's shoe at the side of the couch. Once he got it he immediately got up and gave it to him, and then sat back down at his chair. Iceland only got back his right shoe, so he surveyed the room from his seat to see his left shoe by Hokkaido's foot at her own sofa.

"Hey, Hokkaido, can you hand me back my shoe?" Iceland asked, but soon he would regret it.

Hokkaido looked down at her feet and saw Iceland's shoe, but a mischievous thought popped into her pretty little head once she picked it up. He could tell she was thinking of something when he saw that grin of hers and he knew it meant trouble. She had the idea of making him chase her for it.

"Hey, Iceland! If ya want it come and get me!" Hokkaido declared, leaping out of her seat and began to run to the kitchen with Iceland in tow.

"Hokkaido! Get back here!" Iceland demanded.

"Haha! Loser!" Hokkaido laughed. While she was running through the hallways she saw Denmark and decided to let him in on the fun.

"Hey, Den! Catch!" Hokkaido yelled before throwing him the shoe, which he caught successfully. He didn't know why she threw him a shoe until he saw Iceland running at him. Denmark grinned when he caught on, and then dashed back into the living room where Sweden, Finland, and Norway sat.

They were merely watching Guardians of the Galaxy, until they saw Denmark and Hokkaido run in laughing madly with Iceland running after them. The duo was throwing the shoe back and forth with each other, until Norway caught it, done with their games.

"Thanks! So can I have it back?" Iceland requested.

"If you call me big brother," Norway offered.

"What?! No way!" Iceland announced. Norway then shrugged and threw the shoe back at Hokkaido. The game of monkey in the middle commenced again.

"Hey guys! I really think you should just give Iceland his shoe back!" Finland advised. The troublesome twosome shrugged and threw it to Finland, bored with the game now.

They both sat at the middle couch, and watched TV like nothing happened. In comparison, Iceland was red faced and had Icelandic swears going through his head aimed towards a certain two. He eventually got his shoe on and sat beside Hokkaido with his head onto her shoulder.

"Hokkaido?" Iceland addressed.

"Mm?" Hokkaido replied.

"Fuck you."

"Not unless you ask nicely," Hokkaido joked which caused Denmark to chuckle, while the other occupants of the room rolled their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good friends: Will help you put out a kitchen fire.**

 **Best friends: Will roast marshmallows as they watch the kitchen burn.**

 **(Victims: UK brothers)**

"Bloody hell! The kitchen's on fire!" England alerted his brothers.

"What?! I told you not to cook!" Ireland exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter right now! What matters is that we put out this fire!" Scotland said, running to grab a bucket.

"Where's the bloody fire extinguisher?!" Wales demanded.

"It should be by the wi- What the FUCK are you doing, Hokkaido?!" England questioned in shock.

Hokkaido was by the fire of the stove roasting FUCKING marshmallows! She acted as if this was a bonfire, and it was time to make bloody S'MORES.

"I'm roasting marshmallows, obviously," Hokkaido simply replied.

Hokkaido's reply made the UK brothers halt in their panic to stop the fire to give her a deadpanned look. They couldn't believe her. What person in their right mind- then again, she IS Hokkaido. The dubbed princess of bat shit loony, and insane.

"Uhhh..." Was all they could say.

The next thing they knew the firefighters came in making all five of the teens evacuate the house. Luckily, sorta, only their kitchen was burnt, or should they say lost thanks to England's cooking skill. He cooked like a true Brit. At least they didn't have to eat his cooking anymore.

"You guys want the s'mores I made? Sure it won't bring your kitchen back, but it tastes good," Hokkaido offered.

They took the s'mores she had, and stuffed it into their mouths. They didn't know what to make of the situation. However, it was obvious that England was devastated, because he was crying as he stuffed all those s'mores into his mouth, until he looked like a hamster.

"Hokkaido?" England called out to her.

"Yeah?" Hokkaido replied, still munching on her snack.

"Fuck you..."

"It's alright... Now, I'm going to go over there and flirt with that young, and hot fire dude over there. Enjoy the s'mores!"

"What kinda friend is she?!"

"I'm your best friend!" Hokkaido said before leaving to flirt with the cutie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good friends: Will pay your bail when you are arrested.**

 **Best friends:**

 **-Are sitting beside you, and say, "Damn, that was fun! Same thing next weekend?"**

 **(Best Friend: Prussia)**

It started out as a regular Saturday for Hokkaido, sleeping in, watching Netflix, writing and reading fanfiction, even though she was in Germany. However, it all changed when Prussia asked to hang out with her.

Prussia had arrived in his new sports car, and requested a race. Hokkaido being Hokkaido gladly accepted it. However, for some odd reason, they thought it was a 'good' idea to race where there were lots of police, just because he wanted it to be like Grand Theft Auto.

They were doing alright for the first half hour, until Reinholdt thought it was a good idea to hijack a cop car to play road rage with the police. It just got worse when they started shooting at them. Then for the oddest reasoning he felt the need to flip them the bird and yell "Tabarnac", because why not? Apparently, he learnt the word from Canada. Finally, they ended at the airport where he wanted to go full out GTA and steal a plane. It worked! For five minutes until he crashed it right in front of a prison.

Therefore, that is where it leads to now. In prison, because of Prussia's stupidity.

"Damn, zhat vas fun! Same zhing next veekend?" Prussia asked his partner in crime, Hokkaido. She merely groaned as she hid her face in her hands.

 **-Will say, "Damn, we fucked up!"**

 **(Best Friend: Germany)**

However, Prussia didn't want to make his brother feel left out, so he kidnapped him and dragged him along for the ride. He was also hiding his face in his hands like Hokkaido.

"Damn, ve fucked up!" Germany yelled. Hokkaido leaned her head onto his broad shoulder in sympathy.

"I feel your pain. I feel your pain," Hokkaido reassured.

Suddenly, they heard a thud. They turned to where the sound originated from and saw Prussia passed out on the floor. They probably shouldn't have listened to him in the first place, especially because he was drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good friends: Will save the last slice of pizza for you.**

 **Best friends: Will eat the last slice of pizza in front of your face, then laugh at you.**

 **(Best Friend: Romania)**

"Hey, guys! So, what're you watching?" Hokkaido asked, stretching.

"Thor the Dark World," England answered.

"Cool! So, is there anything to eat?" Hokkaido asked, taking a seat beside England.

"Yeah, there's pizza in the kitchen. Romania's grabbing the last few slices for us. You can eat one," Norway offered.

"Thanks!" Hokkaido grinned.

"Oh, hey, Hokkaido!" Romania greeted.

"Hey, Mania! So can I have a slice?" Hokkaido asked hopefully as he passed Norway and England their pieces.

"Hm... How 'bout... No!" Romania grinned mischievously as he bit into her specified pizza.

"Mania! But I was so hungry! Fine, I'll get a slice myself..." Hokkaido grumbled, getting off the couch and to the kitchen. As she strode to the kitchen she turned to look at Romania.

"Hey, Mania! Just so you know... The pizza I ordered contains garlic," Hokkaido revealed before continuing on her way.

Suddenly, she heard a thud in the living room and frantic shouts. She was chewing into her pizza when she decided to detach the phone line, so they couldn't call for help.

"Hokkaido! Call an ambulance!" England ordered.

"Can't! Phone's down! But, I remember precisely that there's a needle in the bathroom cupboard upstairs for allergies for all uses!" Hokkaido replied. She decided to walk in and check on Romania. He was over exaggeratedly choking. She knew that amount of garlic wouldn't kill him, just make his neck swollen, and very little asphyxiation.

"Found it!" Norway declared, rushing down the stairs and to Romania. When Romania saw the needle it looked like he nearly had a stroke. The needle itself was rather thick and pointy and the dosage was easily a third of a pint. He tried crawling away, which was futile, because England held him down. When Norway injected the needle into Romania the only thing that was heard was a girly scream for mommy.

At least now he knew not to touch her pizza. Hokkaido's her name and revenge's her game!


	5. Chapter 5

**Good friends: Will comfort you if he or she breaks up with you.**

 **Best friends:-Will say, "Be right back." Grabs a baseball bat, and walks out of the room, then returns at 3:00 am, and say, "It's all been taken care of."**

 **(Best Friend: 2p! America)**

"He did what?!" 2p! America demanded.

"She said that her ex boyfriend, Florence, I believe was the chaps name, was cheating on her," 2p! England replied.

"... Fruitcake, bastard, asshole, watch doll face for me. I'll be right back," 2p! America ordered his cousins.

"What the fuck do you think we'll do? 'course we will!" 2p! Canada said.

"Oui, no need to worry," 2p! France commented.

2p! America nodded, and left the 2p! Allied Forces HQ to pay Florence a 'visit'. After all, he did take his trusty bloody bat with nails in it. Boy was he going to have a ball day with that fucker who dared to cheat on her.

"I'm back! Oh, wow! I've been gone for a long time! It's three!" 2p! America exclaimed.

"Quiet! Poppet's sleeping!" 2p! England hissed at the Native American.

"Too bad. I have to tell her something," 2p! America said as he strode to Hokkaido's sleeping form on the couch.

"Hey, hey, doll face! Wake up!" 2p! America ordered.

"Hm? What?" Hokkaido sleepily replied.

"It's all been taken care of."

"Thanks, Ric. You're a real best friend," Hokkaido said, smiling in gratitude, falling back asleep.

He couldn't help but smile down at her sleeping so soundly. However, he remembered something else. Now... How to get rid of that American boy, Iowa...

 **-Will call him or her up, and whisper, "Seven days..."**

 **(Best Friend: Taiwan)**

"So, wait. Florence was cheating on you, and you never told me?!" Taiwan demanded.

"Well, it never came up, and I wanted to tell you after you found out I am dating Iowa," Hokkaido amended.

"Still! We have to pay him back!"

"Shouldn't I be doing that?"

"Well, I'm your best friend, so I have the right to take revenge, too."

"...Where did I go wrong...? Even thinking like me..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, sure, go ahead. I'd love to see what you come up with."

"Great! You'll find out tomorrow!"

"Alright..." Hokkaido said, not so sure she made the right choice.

Once Taiwan got home, she went straight to her room, and took out her phone. She began dialling Florence's number she got from the time Asako left her phone with her unlocked when she was going to the bathroom. Let's just say she took a very long time in the bathroom. Waiting for him to answer, he finally did.

"Hello?" Florence answered.

"Seven days..." Taiwan whispered before hanging up.

Exactly seven days later, Florence was found in an alleyway by the police beaten to a bloody pulp, but still alive. Somehow... Apparently, he was beaten with a blunt object with nails in it. Taiwan couldn't believe it actually worked... She was just hoping to scare the bastard... Oh well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Good friends: Will support you when you do something hard.**

 **Best friends: Are another story.**

 **(Victims: Italian bros)**

"You're working in a restaurant? Well, good luck! I heard the Italian quadruplets go there often," Belgium informed Hokkaido.

"I know. Thanks, see ya!" Hokkaido replied.

"See ya!" Belgium said before leaving.

"Oh, hey, guys! Belgium warned me you'd be here. What can I get you?" Hokkaido addressed the Italian brothers. The eldest brothers were Romano, and 2p! Romano, and the youngest were 2p! Italy, and Italy.

"Ciao, bella! I think... We'll be having you!" 2p! Italy flirted.

"Haha, but seriously."

"Um... Lasagna, spaghetti, ravioli, and carbonara," Romano ordered.

"Alright, anything to drink?" Hokkaido asked.

"Uh... Water will be fine, bella!" Italy added.

"Alright, please wait a moment," Hokkaido said about to leave.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" 2p! Romano interrogated.

"I thought I could make easy money like this, and you guys frequent this place, so it can't be so bad," Hokkaido explained.

"Oh, OK. Good luck!" 2p! Romano wished.

"Also, I heard Florence frequents here, so I thought I'd get pay back!" Hokkaido added.

"... Why aren't I surprised? Of course you have a true reason to be here," Romano said.

"Good luck, bella! Teach our no good cousin a lesson!" 2p! Italy encouraged her.

"Thanks! See ya!" Hokkaido said before heading to the kitchen.

As predicted, Florence came. However, by the end of the day he had explosive diarrhea. Hokkaido got her revenge, and still had her well paying job without being caught! Life was good!


	7. Chapter 7

**Good friends: Will help you find your prince.**

 **Best friends: Will kidnap him, and bring him to you.**

 **(Best Friend: Male! Belarus)**

"Isn't Iowa so cute?" Hokkaido asked Liechtenstein.

"I don't know if I should answer that question or not. Either answer could get me beat up," Liechtenstein said jokingly.

"Well, either way, he is cute!"

"I guess..." Male! Belarus added.

"Mm-hm! Where is he anyway?" Hokkaido asked.

"Uh... Oh, look! He's on the field with his friends!" Liechtenstein pointed out.

"Really?! Let me see!"

"Oh! Uh, alright! Huh? Hey, where's your Russian friend?"

"Russia? With the Allies."

"No, no, not him. His younger brother. He was right by us looking for Iowa too."

"Oh! You mean Rus! Yeah, where is he? And by the way, he's Belarusian."

"Huh? Where's Iowa?"

"What? He's on the fi-" Hokkaido was interrupted.

"Hokkaido, I got your prince for you!" Male! Belarus said, suddenly appearing behind the girls. He only managed to startle Liechtenstein. Hokkaido was used to this. Male! Belarus suddenly gave her the end of a chain.

"What's this for?" Hokkaido asked.

"Pull it hard enough, and you'll find out," Male! Belarus answered.

Hokkaido gave a hard tug. In entered Iowa chained to a mobile chair. It must be Christmas, because she loved how submissive he looked. She could only ever fantasize about it.

"Iowa! Thanks, Rus!" Hokkaido said, giving him a brief hug which he returned, then made her way to Iowa. She also gave him a hug. This seemed to have calmed him down slightly.

"I see you kidnapped him..." Liechtenstein dryly said.

"Da," Male! Belarus said.

"OK... Sunny really has suspicious friends."

"Da."


	8. Chapter 8

**Good friends: Will come pick you up when you call saying that you are lost.**

 **Best friends: Will call you an idiot, and ask why you didn't ask for directions.**

 **(Victim: Austria)**

"What do you mean you're lost?! You've been lost for an hour and it hasn't occurred to you to ask for direction?!" Hokkaido demanded.

Austria couldn't help but wince from her tone of voice over the phone. He admitted he should've but he didn't speak Japanese, and couldn't understand their accents.

"Vell, can you pick me up?" Austria asked.

"Nope!"

"Vhy?!"

"You should've called in advanced then!"

"But Germany picks me up all the time!"

"Then call him! I ain't helping an idiot with no common sense!" Hokkaido said before hanging up.

He decided to follow her advice and called Germany. Waiting for him to pick up, he did.

"Hallo?" Germany answered.

"Germany? Can you pick me up? I'm lost," Austria replied.

"...Ja... Vait zhere," Germany said before leaving to pick up the directionless Austrian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good friends: Will talk you out of bungee jumping off the Empire State Building.**

 **Best friends: Will tie the rope, and then push you off themselves.**

 **(Victim: America)**

"Um... Maybe, you shouldn't do it..." Iowa tried to convince his cousin, America, not to bungee jump off the Empire State Building.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. The hero isn't exactly ready for this now..." America admitted.

"Um... Frost? What are you doing?" Iowa asked his girlfriend.

"Tying his rope," Hokkaido replied.

"But I'm not jumping," America replied.

"Oh, yes you are," Hokkaido said.

Suddenly, Hokkaido pushed America off from the highest floor of the building to his plausible death. Iowa ran to the railing to watch America fall to his possible doom with his mouth agape. Hokkaido also went to the railing, but had a video camera to record America.

"Honey? Close your mouth. You're going to catch flies," Hokkaido said.

Eventually, Amrica ended back to their level. Iowa tried to grab onto America, but failed. America plummeted back down towards the streets, only three meters from the ground before he'd go back up. America was screaming like a child the entire time, and girly scream to boot. Hokkaido couldn't help but laugh maniacally at America's screaming.

"You're a sadist, you know?" Iowa stated towards his girlfriend.

"I know. But, you love me anyway," Hokkaido countered.

Iowa merely grunted, and went to hug Hokkaido. He gave up trying to save America after five tries. Eventually, the couple got bored of America being tortured they just left. However, Iowa did persuade Hokkaido to call the Allies to help America.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good friends: Will ask you to have a drink with her when she sees a strange guy near you.**

 **Best friends: Will push herself between yourself, and the punk, and say, "I'm sorry, she's here with me. Find your own date."**

 **(Victim: Seychelles)**

From the corner of her eye Seychelles saw a creep approaching her. She was about to leave, but she was a bit too late. The little bugger had her wrist in his hand. Up close she could smell his foul breath with an evident trace of alcohol.

"Hey, babe! Come here often?" The guy asked.

"No! Let me go!" Seychelles demanded.

"Aw... C'mon! Let's go and dance a little! I'll buy you a drink too!"

"I said, no!"

"Aww, c'mon! Just one dance then!"

"The lady said no. And no, means no got it?" Hokkaido interfered.

Seychelles couldn't remember a time she felt so happy to have Hokkaido here with her. She couldn't take this guy anymore.

"Hm... You're pretty hot, too... How about you take a ride on my- Agh!" The man screamed in pain, letting Seychelles go. Hokkaido had hit his wrist that was holding onto her friend. Hokkaido then draped her arm over Seychelles' shoulder, and said something that made the people they were with freeze, and pale, and the weirdo's face go red, and back off.

"She's with me! Find somebody else!" Hokkaido said forcefully.

Sure, Seychelles loved Hokkaido, but not like that! She didn't even know if Hokkaido meant it like that or something else!

"So... You swing that way, huh?" Prussia dryly asked.

"Sure, I knew they were close, but I never knew they were THIS close," Spain remarked.

"No wonder we never stood a chance with Hokkaido..." France stated.

"Wait, it's not what you think! Right, Snowy?" Seychelles insisted.

"They even have nicknames for each other..." America added.

"Huh? What're you guys talking about?" Hokkaido asked.

"That you, and Ms. Beach Babe there swing the other way..." Denmark informed.

It took Hokkaido a while to comprehend what they meant. The group was counting down from three until it hit Hokkaido like a slap in the face by a gorilla.

"What?! You got it wrong! I meant that I invited her, and that the fucker should find his own date! And not in the romantic aspect, thank you very much!" Hokkaido explained.

The Awesome Trio, and Bad Touch Trio (Prussia's in both) wanted to tease them further, but decided to give up. They were just thankful that she didn't swing that way after all, and that they still might have a chance with her.


End file.
